


Friendly Neighbourhood Stakeout

by ginatoldmeso



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cop!Reader, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV Female Character, Stakeout, detective!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: You and Rosa ask Spider-Man to help you with an important case, but he decides to help you confess your feelings to her.





	Friendly Neighbourhood Stakeout

[Originally posted by amesantiagos](https://tmblr.co/ZHUe3f2XJznoh)

The buzzing sound of chatter and phones ringing filled the Nine-Nine, along with the smell of black coffee and whatever disgusting snack Scully and Hitchcock were munching. **  
**

Frowning, Rosa raised her head.

“What the hell, Gina? You just texted me”

“Mh, yeah, Captain Holt wants you in his office”, informed her Gina, not bothering to look away from her phone.

“Couldn’t you just say it? We’re literally three feet apart,” questioned Rosa as she rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t feel like it. I’m taking a quiz to find out what kind of soup I am”

Rosa’s eyebrows couldn’t possibly get any higher. “But you  _hate_ soup”

“Everyone does. Doesn’t mean I don’t get to know the truth”, explained the other woman matter-of-factly.

Rosa slightly shook her head and decided that the conversation wasn’t getting any less lame. She entered the Captain’s office and closed the door behind her, noticing that she wasn’t alone. As Jake greeted her, you flashed her a bright smile, at which she answered with a subtle smirk (the closest thing to a smile that you could ever get out of Rosa Diaz).

“Detective Diaz. Here you are”, said Captain Holt with his usual lack of enthusiasm.

“Wanted to see me, Captain?”

Holt gestured her to take a seat. “Yes. We need to discuss the vigilante situation.” The man sighed while pronouncing the last two words.

“This is so cool!”, blurted out Jake before he could stop himself. He had a childish grin plastered on his face and his eyes were twinkling in excitement.

You elbowed him. “Jake, get a hold of yourself”

Holt, on the other hand, knew Jake way too well. to “Peralta, this is serious. There has been an increasing number of cases where some random whackadoodle took matters in his own hands and made himself justice.”

Jake scoffed, raising a finger to make a point.

“Uh, first of all, Captain- ya sexist. Women can be whackadoodles too, you know? Hashtag girl power.”

Rosa shook her head. “Jake”

“Too much? Sorry. Anyways, they’re not all bad! Alright, Daredevil and that Punisher guy are definitely scary. But what about Spider-Man? He’s super cool!”

Holt scoffed disdainfully. “Is Spider-Man the one with the red and blue tights?”

“It’s a super suit, and what’s wrong with red and blue? They’re like, prime colours!”, exclaimed Jake in disbelief.

“Don’t you mean ‘primary’?” You cocked an eyebrow, but Jake shrugged.

“Ugh, whatever. Rosa, tell the Captain that Spider-Man is a good guy. You’ve met him, right?”

“Yes. He’s a dumdum”, she deadpanned, but it was too late. The fact that she had met Spider-Man had already caught your attention.

Your eyes widened as you turned to face her. “Wait, you’ve met Spider-Man?! How? When?”

“I was arresting a perp, a few days ago, and he ran. He was getting away when…” Rosa pursed her lips, clearly displeased with what she had to confess.

“ _When…_?” you pressed, the curiosity taking over you.

She huffed. “Spider-Man webbed him up. That perp would’ve gotten away if it wasn’t for the dumdum.” You were impressed. Having known Rosa for years, you knew how hard it was for her to admit she needed help.

“So, he  _helped_  you,” concluded Jake stressing the words, triumph all over his face.

“Yes, that’s what I’ve  _just said_ ”, hissed Rosa through gritted teeth, and you briefly stroked her back to calm her down. She took a deep breath and added: “Also, he said that if we ever need his help he’s willing to collaborate with us”

Jake jumped on his feet, howling. “That’s perfect! We should do that, we have that huge drug case going on and we could use the help! Wait, how do we call Spider-Man? Should we project a giant web in the sky? Also, do you think Spider-Man likes Die Hard?”

At that point, he was pretty much ranting.

“That is enough out of you, Peralta. Calm down,” commanded the Captain in a stern tone. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, then he spoke again. “However, it is true that we could use some help. And maybe working together with him will show the other vigilantes that there’s no need to ignore the law.”

“Oh my God, are you saying what I think you’re saying?!”, shrieked Jake, and this time Rosa punched him in the shoulder to shut him up.

Captain Holt addressed you. “Y/L/N, you distrust these vigilantes as much as I do. What do you think?”

You bit down your lip, pensive. “Honestly, Captain? I’m with Jake on this one. Spider-Man isn’t like the others. I think he’s just trying to help whenever he can. It’s just a hunch, but I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

Holt pondered on your words. “Very well. Diaz, you’re the only one who met him. Do you think we should trust this - I cannot believe I’m saying this - superhero?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, before glancing at you. “He seems okay. I’m not good with trusting people… but I trust Y/N. If she thinks he can help, she’s probably right.” She was giving you a half smile and you felt your heart skip a beat.

“Alright, you convinced me,” nodded Holt. “Diaz, Y/L/N, arrange a meeting with him and discuss the details of the case with him. Peralta, you’re out.”

The whole precinct could hear Jake’s protest. “ _WHAT?!_ ”

“You are way too emotionally invested in this Spider-Man guy. You’re crying, right now,” scoffed Holt, pointing at Jake’s disappointed grimace.

“Okay, fair enough”, grumbled Jake. “Rosa, ask him if he likes Die Hard!”

“I won’t.”

As you left the room you gave him a sympathetic smile, even though you were rejoicing inside. You could never get tired of working a case with Rosa, and you were happy for every change you got to spend more time with her.

## *****

[Originally posted by that-awkward-fandom-teen](https://tmblr.co/ZOEpdb2YJzBQw)

“This is _amazing_! So official”

You turned to see Spider-Man leafing through the case files. “Hey, don’t touch anything! I don’t need that sticky stuff all over my files.”

Despite your worries, it was pretty easy to find him. And it was even easier to convince him to help you - he had already accepted before you had even explained the case to him. It was safe to say that he was aggressively happy to help you with a big drug bust. So here you were, closed in a carefully selected New York apartment together with a renown superhero, waiting for Rosa’s signal to barge into the perps’ hideout.

“Copy that, sorry,” he apologized, scratching the back of his head. “Hey, where’s detective Diaz? I mean, I’m not complaining- she already threatened me twice and I’m  _terrified_  of her. But I thought you were working the case together.”

You nodded. “We are. She’s in the other building with the Task Force. Initially, she didn’t want me alone with you,” you admitted with a chuckle, “but I insisted I could handle it.”

He stayed silent for a moment. “Are you afraid of me?”

“I saw a video on YouTube of you literally lifting a car with your bare hands, but no. Oddly enough, I trust you,” you said with a chuckle. “I’m sure you’re a good kid”

“I’m not a kid!” he blurted out, and despite the mask, you could tell he was embarrassed. “I’m- I’m a man.”

You let out a heartfelt laugh and patted him on the back. “Sure you are, boss.”

He was about to retort when your phone rang. Your eyes lit up when you read the name on the screen.

“Hey. Everything okay?” immediately asked Rosa when you pick up.

“Yeah, we’re good. We got eyes on the back of the building and all the exits are covered. Relax, I’ve already told Captain Holt that we’re ready, your task force will do great.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure you’re safe”

Her tone was casual, but nonetheless, you were surprised to hear something like that coming from her. “Since when does Rosa Diaz worry?” you teased, but when she didn’t answer you smiled. “I’m fine, I promise,” you reassured her softly. You could’ve sworn you heard her sighing.

“Okay. Keep the radio close and wait for the signal. Bye”

As soon as you ended the call you turned up the volume of your walkie-talkie. Spider-Man was staring at you in silence.

“Are you guys together?” he asked after a while, and you suddenly felt your face burning.

“W-who?”

“You and detective Diaz.”

You gave him an incredulous look. “Why would you say that?!”

“I don’t know! You seem close, I just assumed- Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything,” he rushed to add when he saw your mortified expression, but you shook your head.

“No, you didn’t, don’t stress about it. I’m sorry I got defensive,” you exhaled sharply, trying to find the right words. “Rosa and I are just colleagues. Well, friends.”

“But you like her, don’t you?”

You drew your brows together, gazing at him. “What, are you a telepath or something?”

“No, but you  _kinda_  just confirmed my theory,” he chuckled, making you roll your eyes.

“Whatever”

“She likes you,” he added with a shrug. You scoffed, at which he insisted. “She does! She’s super aggressive with everyone except you, and she gets super nervous around you.”

Now you were utterly curious. “How can you tell that?”

“Super-hearing,” he explained. “Her breath changes, her heartbeat accelerates… Of course, she could simply be angry at me.” You giggled at the small hint of doubt in his voice. “But I think it’s because she likes you and she’s not very good at emotions.”

You thought about what he had just said. “That was _surprisingly_  insightful,” you praised with a smirk, grabbing a fresh Coke from the mini fridge and throwing it at him.

“Thanks,” he chuckled.

After a moment you spoke again. “You know, I’m an accomplished detective from the NYPD. And I’m pretty sure you’re a teenager. I have no idea why I’m discussing my dating life with you, it’s weird.”

This time he didn’t even bother correcting you about his age. He simply sipped his Coke, grinning. “We’re not discussing. I’m just pointing out the obvious. She’s scary and badass, you’re kind and badass… I think you’d make a super cool couple.”

You beamed at his statement, and at that moment an idea popped into your head.

“I’ll tell you what. If you help us make this bust without letting any of the perps get away, I’ll ask her out.”

He was just about to shake your hand when a loud voice came from the radio.

“NOW! GO, GO, GO!”

## *****

[Originally posted by elizabethwolf](https://tmblr.co/ZDlRwt2LksZow)

Saying that the bust had been a success would’ve been an understatement. You had confiscated all the drugs and arrested everyone involved. When the task force had made its entrance some of the perps had tried to escape, but luckily you had Spider-Man on your side and catching them had been almost too easy.

“Good job, dummy,” smirked Rosa, giving him what she considered a friendly punch on the shoulder.

“Ouch… Thanks,” he chuckled nervously, and you snorted in amusement.

You looked at him. “I guess that’s it, then.”

He smiled in return and shook your hand. “Don’t forget, we’ve caught all the criminals,” he whispered in your ear. You blushed slightly but nodded. A deal was a deal.

“I know, I know… Take care of yourself, Spider-Man.”

“You too. Hey, if you guys need help some other time let me know!”

“Oh, wait,” you shouted as he was about to leave. “Do you like Die Hard?”

Spider-Man tilted his head in confusion. “What, the old movie? I’ve never seen it.”

And with that, he was gone.

“I’m telling Jake that Spider-Man loves Die Hard,” you announced, and Rosa snorted.

“Good plan.” She looked over at the men you had just arrested, who were still covered in synthetic webs, and smiled. “Guess he’s not so bad, after all.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool,” you agreed. You took a deep breath, nervously chewing your bottom lip. “Listen, Rosa, there’s something I need to ask y-”

Your sentence was cut off by Rosa’s lips gently pressed against yours, gliding over each other slowly and smoothly. You could taste her lipstick in your mouth, but you didn’t care. You grabbed her leather jacket, pulling her closer, as she dug her fingers into your hair.

When you interrupted the kiss to give her a questioning look, she grinned.

“You must’ve turned on the speaker, before. I heard your whole conversation.”

“Oh, God…”, you muttered to yourself as you covered your face in embarrassment. But after all, your mistake had led to something good. Still out of breath for the kiss, you looked at Rosa with affection as you laced your fingers together with hers. “Well then, can I buy you a beer, Detective Diaz?”

She left another quick peck on the corner of your mouth and winked. “Sounds dope, Detective Y/L/N.”

[Originally posted by apfelstrudy](https://tmblr.co/ZoZeis2NIu7nY)


End file.
